


Again...

by QueenDarkcloud



Series: Undertale One-Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, PTSD, Papyrus just wants to help - Freeform, Sadness, i think im not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDarkcloud/pseuds/QueenDarkcloud
Summary: There have been many a RESET, Sans is on the edge of losing hope. Papyrus comes into his room to see why his brother is not feeling well.





	Again...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonelyNoMore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BonelyNoMore).



> I'm a bad writer. Please write in the comments where I screwed up. /:

I had said goodnight to Paps and I walked up to bed. The kid hadn’t RESET in a while and seemed to be on the… right track.

  


But I knew the truth.

  


This wouldn’t last.

  


It never did.

  


I opened the door and teleported into bed. I was just so… so tired. I wish it would end. Just please. I don’t want to do this again.

  


I don’t…

  


Want 

  


To 

  


Do

  


This 

  


...AGAIN…

  


I opened my eyes, to once again be greeted by the bright, reflecting, golden light of the hall. I dragged my feet and there was the kid. Red eyes, same shirt.

  


Yeah, it never ends. I know it won’t end… But I still wish for the end. Around and around and around I’ll circle and fight this kid.

  


I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I wouldn’t let the kid see... I wouldn’t let them see… that I was this tired.

  


*  _ Birds are singing. _

  


They sound so beutiful

  


* _  Flowers are blooming. _

Not that you’ll see them.

  


*  _ On days like these… _

  


It is pretty, but you don’t deserve any of it.

  


* _ Kids like you… _

  


Kid… I really don’t want to do this to you.

But this is...

  


*  _ Should be burning in  _ **_hell_ ** .

  


**W h a t  y o u ‘ v e  e a r n e d .**

  


Once more I started the battle with a flourish. I dodged all attempts of attacks. I looked straight at the … this kid that murdered without a second thought.

  


Their laugh…

That horrid, horrid sound.

It reverberated against my skull.

All I could see was…

Paps.

  


Paps dying … again and again and again.. 

  


I can’t…

  


I can’t…

  


I CAN’T DO THIS..

  


I awoke and just stared at the ceiling. My magic was flickering and lighting the whole room. I hate that dream. Tears began to fill my eyesockets and they poured down my face. I didn’t make a sound and as my magic calmed itself, I heard the knock on my door. 

  


“SANS” Pap called, but I was just too tired to answer. Too exhausted. He opened the door and stepped in. I rolled away from the… bright light that flickered in. I heard his steps towards the bed, “Sans Are You Alright?” He said softly, heh, I didn't know he had it in him. 

  


I took a deep breath, “y-yeah paps i-i’m just tired.” He just doesn’t know how tired.

  


“Are You Sure Sans, You Haven’t Made A Single Pun?”

  


“yep,” I said, forcing myself to sound chipper, “i just need a-rest.”

  


Papyrus let out a soft groan but then put his hand on my shoulder. “Sans, I-I.” He stopped talking. 

“paps?”

  


“Sans,” He said firmly, ‘You Need To Stop Lying. You’re Not Alright. Please Remember That People Care. I CARE! So If You Need Some Help Then Please Remember That And The Others Are Here.”

  


Somewhere along the lines I started crying, the tears began to pour down and I started whimpering. “Sans!” Papyrus said in alarm. He gripped my shoulder gently, and pulled me up against him. “Sans, Shh I Am Here.”

  


My tears wet his scarf and he pulled me tight. He was here, he was safe. “Brother I Know That You Don’t Want To Tell Me Things Sometimes But…”

  


I loooked up at him. He looked hesitant, “Can’t You Please Tell Me What’s Going On?”

  


Aw man, I knew he asked this all the time. “bro i can’t right now. maybe later.”

  


Papyrus appeared as if he had more to say but fell silent. 

  


When he spoke, he spoke carefully, “There Must Be Someone Who Understands The Situation.”

  


I scoffed, “there is one bro, they, they just don’t care.”

  


“THEN TRY TALKING TO THEM, SURELY IT WILL GET BETTER THATAWAY.” 

  


“heh bro, bro i tried over and over and over, i’m just sick of trying.”

  


Paps looked me dead in the eyes, “NO BROTEHR OF MINE WILL GIVE UP ON SOMETHING THIS IMPORTANT. I MAY NOT KNOW OR UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION BUT YOU HAVE TO KEEP TRYING, MOVING FORWARD WITH ALL THE GREATNESS WITHIN. EVEN IF IT IS ONLY A TINY BIT OF GREATNESS, YOU CAN STILL KEEP GOING.”

  


I let his words sink in for a moment, yeah, I could try… And maybe, this time… will be different. I smiled a little more genuinely and leaned against Pap, eyes drooping. 

  


Some people cared.

Some people didn’t.

  


That was life.

  


But for the people who did care…

I could try…

Again.


End file.
